And she died
by Arabella Blue-Dusk
Summary: Valkyrie Cain dies. In each of these chapters I kill her off, seeing all the different ways she can die.
1. intro

_This a collection of stories about Valkyrie.  
They may be fairly depressing.  
They are several stories about how she could die.  
None of them are what I think will happen if she does die.  
The characters are the same.  
You'll just have to read the descriptions and notes at the top.  
Please try to enjoy and review =] _


	2. burned

**I have decided, in these stories, in some i will kill her, in others i will not. :)**

**Burning**

**Valkyrie's P.O.V.  
**

I'm stuck! I can't get out! I'm trapped! I'm going to die...

"Help!" I cough.

I lie on my side in the back seat and I cough and retch and splutter, using what strength I have to thump on the window of the Bentley.

No one can hear me...  
But surely they must have seen the big wrecked blaze of a Bentley?

I try to take a breath, but I just become smothered by the ever increasing black looming smoke that is filling the inside of the car.

The heat is sweltering and sweat is running off me, dripping off me, making greasy marks where it's rubbed off my hands onto the windows.

I lie on my back and curl my knees into my chest, I put my hands down by my sides and grip the seat, I shut my eyes against the wave of sickness that is forthcoming and the blackness closes in, making me want to flail, making me feel claustrophobic.  
I scrunch my eyes up and then unleash my legs with a lashed kick into the door, I try again, but this time to the window, each time moving back a little from the impact of my kicks. No such luck, the man who had fixed the Bentley had put missile-proof glass as windows this time.  
I lash a kick into the roof out of anger, not even a dent.

I hold back from crying, I have to be strong.  
I've survived faceless gods summoned from places worse than hell. I can survive this.

I move to the door again and feel around in the smoke for the cold metal handle. I find it at last and fiddle again with it, checking that I hadn't made a mistake. I check all the doors, fumbling around in the blackness each time till my hand closes around the cold metal.

No luck with any of the doors.

Normal cars unlock from the inside! But then again, this Bentley isn't a normal car. Prisoner's have been kept in back seats before, they have to be sure they can't get out.

I lie in the back of the Bentley, I have given up and Skulduggery would be ashamed. I can't help it, I'm tired, too hot and I'm trapped.

_10 seconds later_

I sit up, I can hear a noise.  
_Skulduggery? Fletcher? Ghastly?_  
My mind runs through the possibilities.

I blink. My eyes stinging from the smoke.

The sound is from above me.

Scrabbling and sawing.  
Then very loud banging.

"Help... HELP!" I wheeze.

The tip of a pen-knife pokes through the Bentley roof.

_Sanguine?_

The pen knife cuts a jagged circle and the circle drops down onto the clutch and handbrake. I cough and retch, I see the blur of a face peering through the hole in the roof. My vision whirls, my senses over-running, my brain pounding, my ears buzzing, my nose taking in the horrible gasses that are stinging my nose.

Dark hair, pale skin.

The smoke travels around the inside of the car and out of the hole in the roof, it creates a slight whirlwind effect as it goes.

"Valkyrie?" someone hisses. The voice is quiet, but it's there and it sends shivers down my spine.

I groan a reply. Still sat up, but my body failing.

"Valkyrie? Valkyrie?" I recognise the voice, but my mind fails to stay sharp and I slump against the seat. "Valkyrie, it's me, Caelan." I force my mind to become sharper. Caelan reaches his hand down through the circle. "Take my hand."

I groan and my eyelids flicker.

My throat burns, I feel as if blisters are forming down my dry throat.

"Valkyrie. Take my hand!" Caelan says anxiously.

I reach towards his hand, my head feeling as though it may explode.  
I cannot reach his hand. I curl my knees into my stomach and proceed to choke on the foul and thick black smoke.

Suddenly Caelan has climbed through the roof and is gripping my wrist.  
"Please Valkyrie, come on! We have to go! The car is going to explode!" he hisses at me, shaking my shoulder with his other hand.

I groan and my hand closes around his wrist as well. He keeps hold of my wrist and he moves to the middle of the car, under the hole in the roof.

His arm wraps around my waist.

"Hold on." He whispers in my ear. I grab his shoulders quickly.  
I feel his knees bend and then he jumps, springing into the air. I wrap my legs around his waist and clutch at him.

**Caelan's P.O.V.**

I jump out of the car and into the air, taking Valkyrie with me. She tightens her grip and suddenly we start to dip and the pavement is coming at us. Valkyrie wraps her arms around my neck and I land effortlessly in a crouch, my knees bent with one hand on the floor and one hand on Valkyrie's back, supporting her.

She lets go of my neck and drops an inch or so to the ground, as i lower her carefully. She wheezes and her eyelids flutter. I pat out a flame from the ends of her hair.

I think of how much she means to me, I think of her almost every minute of every day, and I watch over her like her guardian angel.

I look down at her, then I look up and behind me at the Bentley, I look back to her.

I shake the though from my head.

I stand up and pull her with me, one hand on her waist, one at the back of her neck.

She groans and coughs.

The Bentley flares, the fire growing higher.

There's a sound, like creaking metal... The Bentley is about to explode. Fire spreads outwards and she screams, the fire grasping at her legs.

I grab Valkyrie's hand as I start to run with her. I realise she is in no fit state to run and I swing her into my arms, her head lolls back.

**General P.O.V.**

The Bentley groans and then the engine combusts, the engine implodes and the car explodes, fire billows outwards and metal blasts in every direction. Valkyrie feels the heat on her face and turns her head away from the blast, Caelan tries to keep running.  
The explosion knocks Caelan flying off his feet, he holds Valkyrie to his chest and twists in mid air to come crashing down on his back.  
Valkyrie's legs are perpendicular to Caelan's, they are straight and away from them both.

Caelan hisses as his t-shirt rips and his skin is shredded on the tarmac.  
Valkyrie's head smacks on the floor and she lays her head on Caelan's chest, clutching his cold body to her: to cool her searing flesh.

Valkyrie blacks out, Caelan's arms wrap around her, sheltering her upper body from the rest of the blasts.

The fire billows towards them, Valkyrie's feet are dangerously near.

Caelan blacks out.

_5 mins later_

Caelan wakes_.  
_

Valkyrie wakes and shifts her upper body off Caelan and onto the tarmac_. _Lying back down again._  
_Caelan looks at all the blood on his jeans and looks at Valkyrie next to him.  
He sits up and stares at Valkyrie's legs, should he tell her?  
Valkyrie retches and splutters, then groans in pain.

"Caelan?" she wheezes.

"Yes?" he replies, inching closer.

**Caelan's P.O.V.**

I look at her legs, has she noticed yet?

"Caelan?" She whispers hoarsely.

"What?" I ask.

"What's happened to me? I - I - I can't - I can't feel my legs..." she murmurs, her voice cracking at the end: she's going to cry.

"Nothing. You're ok." I lie.

"Please..." she pleads.

"You're going to be ok."

"I'm dying aren't I?" she asks, a knowing look in her eyes.

"You're going to be ok!" I assure her, rolling onto my stomach and stroking her face.

"Don't lie." she mumbles, giving up.

"Stay awake!" I hiss, prodding her shoulder.

"Leave me alone." she mutters and rests her head on the floor. I roll over and do the same.

_1 minute later_

Valkyrie lifts her head to look at her feet.

I see tears run down her face.

"How bad is the damage?" she whimpers.

I sit up and look at her legs, then carefully use her shoulder and waist to turn her onto her side, I look at her face to gauge the pain.

Immense injuries are all over her. She isn't going to live long now, her legs are stumps from the knee down and the rest of her legs are seared and charred and shrapnel is pinpointed all up her back. A gash runs across her forehead.  
I look at her face again as she says "Don't lie."

I rest her gently on her back again and take a while to think through what i'm going to say.

I start to shake so I take out a syringe and jab the needle into my arm, pressing the plunger.

She's looking at me, willing me with her eyes to say something.

"Pretty bad." I mumble, pocketing the syringe. I look back at her.

She raises her eyebrows quickly and I know she wants me to say more. I don't.

"Am I going to die?" she asks gently.

I don't reply, I just stare at what is left of her legs.

"Caelan!" she spits, making me jump. "Am I going to die?"

I nod slowly.

If my eyes could stray tears they would have.  
If my lungs could have gasped they would have.  
If my heart could break it would have,  
one thousand times over and over.

More tears brim over her eyes and a gentle sob escapes her soft lips.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. Her hands come up to her face, covering her eyes.

"Caelan." She mumbles though her hands. "Turn me over and get my phone out of my back pocket."

I gently do what she asks and hand her her phone.

She dials a number.

_Hello.  
**What is it?  
**Look after my mum and dad.  
**What's wrong?  
**Look after my parents, I'm dying.  
**I'll take good care of our parents.  
**MY parents. They are MY parents, not OUR parents. You're a REFLECTION.  
**Ok. Sorry, my mistake. YOUR parents.  
**Tell them you love them everyday.  
**I will.  
**Bye.  
__**Goodbye.**_

She put the phone down and hands it to me. I put it in her pocket, being careful.

"Please." Valkyrie whispers, sobbing. "Tell Skulduggery that... that he was like a dad to me. And please, make sure my reflection looks after my parents." I nod and turn away, she grabs my wrist. "Please," she's crying now, the sobs wracking through her "tell Fletcher" I almost snarl, thinking about the boy. "I love him." Jealousy tears through me, but I hold it down and nod at her.

_**Valkyrie groans, knowing she hasn't long left. I look at her and sigh. I lean over her and shift closer to her, I lean down and wait for her to say no but she doesn't. I watch as her eyelids close and I press my lips to hers, just briefly, but a little piece to hold on to. I move my lips to her forehead and press them there. I hear her sigh and know she has 30 seconds at the most. Her breathing slows, and I pull away, her eyes flutter open and she gives a brief smile.  
Her hand rises and she pulls me in for a hug. I pull back as her arm goes slack, her eyelids flutter closed and I hear the breath leave her.**_

_**She succumbs to a deep and well earned sleep...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**ok guys, i hope this is ok. it's a little long but I think I like it :) ideas for death please. I've thought of:**

**- stabbed  
- shot  
- burned  
- frozen**

**it can include any weapon or any villain, or even, you could make me kill her with a good guy such as Skulduggery or Fletcher.  
you pick  
HAPPY READING, PLEASE REVIEW AND HELP ME, CON-CRIT AND NICE COMMENTS ARE TRUELY APPRIECIATED. IF YOU SEND ME A GOOD IDEA, I WILL DEDICATE THAT IDEA FOR THAT CHAPTER TO YOU.  
**

**love bella xxxx  
**


	3. shot

**I have decided, in these stories, in some i will kill her, in others i will not. :) valkyrie is going to become darquesse and she and the reflection know it.  
**

**_-SHOT_**

**Valkyrie's P.O.V.  
**

I kneel on the floor, the gun at my temple.  
The person stood over me, is me.  
Her hand is under my chin and she is tilting my head back, she has Skulduggery's gun pointed at my head.

"I know you don't want to kill the world, we both know that, so i'm not giving you the chance."

My heart beats faster.  
My eyes flicker to the desk where my ring is, then they flicker down to my hands where my wrists are shackled with my own handcuffs out of my coat pocket. I wriggle my hands against the handcuffs and snap my wrists outwards checking the chain - but the chain stays taut.

I struggle and flick my foot backwards to smack my reflection in the shin.

"Don't fight it, i'm doing you a favour." she chimes.  
I scowl although she can't see my face.

I look down again at my hands and arms. I swing them upwards, hoping to surprise her, trying to hit her in the face but she jerks her knee into my back and bashes the butt of the gun against my hands, she sharply lifts my chin up more, almost making me topple onto my back.

"Tell me, Valkyrie." she hisses into my ear. "And don't lie, because I already know the answer."

"Get on with it then, if you're going to shoot me, shoot me. This is more painful than being shot." I say snidely.

"Shut up." she snaps, bashing the gun against my forehead. "Who do you like more... Fletcher or Caelan?"

I jerk my shoulders back and a growl rips my throat.

"Touched a nerve, did I?" she jeers. She walks around me and hunkers down infront of me. "You like Fletcher, don't you? You think he is charming and cute and you'd probably give your life for him..." My eyes flicker to her face, it's true and she knows it and I don't deny it, I look down, I have nothing to be ashamed of. "But Caelan," my eyes snap up to her face "he's your guilty pleasure isn't he?"

"Shut up." I warn. She walks around to behind me again. She bends down to whisper snidely in my ear-

"You LIKE him. You like him because he's your bad bo-"

"SHUT UP!" I snarl.

The gun goes off and she shoots my foot. I cry out and squease my eyes shut. The gun goes off again and the bullet wedges into the wall opposite me, I hear the cartridge drop. Another bang and a cartride drops and the bullet wedges into the floor beside my knee.

"Someone's getting trigger happy." I grunt.

"Shut up." she snarls.

She grabs under my chin and yanks my head back, slamming the gun into my temple. It knocks me sick and a wave of dizziness washes over me.

A loud bang rings in my ears and I feel a bullet wedge into my head.

**_Reflection's P.O.V._**

She's dead as soon as I shoot. She goes limp and I let go of her chin. She slumps to the ground and is gone...**_  
_**

_**

* * *

**_

**ok guys, i hope this is ok. :) ideas for death please. I've done:**

**- shot  
- burned  
**

**it can include any weapon or any villain, or even, you could make me kill her with a good guy such as Skulduggery or Fletcher.  
you pick  
HAPPY READING, PLEASE REVIEW AND HELP ME, CON-CRIT AND NICE COMMENTS ARE TRUELY APPRIECIATED. IF YOU SEND ME A GOOD IDEA, I WILL DEDICATE THAT IDEA FOR THAT CHAPTER TO YOU.  
**

**love bella xxxx  
**


	4. vampire

_**ok, so I know these stories are simplistic yes as Mademise Morte pointed out in a review and I would just like to say that yes they are supposed to be that way because I am not a professional writer and if I made my stories complicated I would get caught up in them and they would end up stupid and they would make no sense which is not at all what I want. My mind does not travel to such complexities because if it did - I would most likely go insane and then explode, which in the long term isn't too good for me XD**_

_**I would also like to appologise about my tenses and how I unintensionally muddle them up, so please do forgive me.**_

_**I would like to thank - randomise42, Mademise Morte, Insanity Moonshine, The DiscoMonster, Tiger Phantom-I love Toothless and Happinessmachine for reviewing so far :) I love all the ideas you are sending in and I am waiting for my mind to think of a way to incorporate all your AMAZING ideas into my stories, I will think extra hard about your ideas Insanity Moonshine and I will also think about mutant trees ****Tiger Phantom-I love Toothless =)**_

* * *

_**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO The DiscoMonster FOR HER AWESOME IDEA ABOUT - IN HER WORDS -'Caelan goes kinda crazy and beats her pretty bad but Fletcher gets rid of him and stays with her while she dies', I LOVE THIS IDEA BECAUSE I LOVE BOTH VALKYLAN AND FLETCHYRIE COUPLES :) I think in a way Val and Caelan have a LOVE/HATE relationship she hates to love him but loves him anyway and he loves her. :) **_**btw, in this Val is 20 and Fletch's age goes accordingly**_** :) she isn't wearing her work clothes.  
**_

* * *

*He dived and she side-rolled, coming up on one knee. He sprang again, but she threw herself into a forward roll and came up on both feet, stumbling and then sprinting. He was faster than her and they both knew it.

_Valkyrie had simply and innocently gone for a stroll through St Anne's Park, at 8pm at night. She didn't know HE would be there, the idea hardly touched her mind until Fletcher had teleported himself and Valkyrie there, then he had said rather formally that he had some business to attend to and had gone with a soft 'POP' of the air, that rushed to fill the space where he had just been._

_She had seen him stood by the embankment again and she had quickly ducked behind a tree, not quick enough._

_"Ah, my prize has been delivered to me." he had said sweetly.  
"I'm not your prize Caelan. If you're going to use the serum then you have to use it to help yourself, not to try to win me like i'm some kind of reward." Valkyrie had mumbled back, stepping out from behind the cover of the tree.  
__"But you are, you're a trophy and either me or the boy is going to win you." he said gently, stepping towards her.  
"No." she had stepped back. "I'm not a prize to be won Caelan. We've said this before, I'm with Fletcher."  
__"The boy." He had snarled a flash of anger briefly crossing his eye.  
__"Don't call him that!" Valkyrie had snapped, making Caelan growl._

_Before she knew it, he had leapt and she was on her back with him leaning over her.  
__"GET OFF ME!" she roared into his face, she brought her leg up and slammed her knee into his crotch.  
He lifted his hand up to smack her and she rolled from under him, then used her legs to send him sprawling while he was trying stand._

*  
She ran, slipping on the wet leaves and then scrambling to her feet and pushing off the ground with her hands to lend herself momentum.  
He was right behind her, she turned to slam a punch into him but he pushed her and she smacked into a tree.

"I don't mean to hurt you..." Caelan tried to assure her, "I just need to knock some sense into you, you're not in your right mind." He stood over her, his legs either side of her waist.  
"You're not in your right mind!" she hissed at him from the floor.  
"I know you love me. You know it too. You just don't want to admit it." he charmed.

She whipped her leg up to smash him in the crotch again. He doubled over when the pain hit but then he dropped onto her before she could move. She cried out under his weight, punching his chest and wriggling to try to free herself but to no avail.

"Please!" Valkyrie huffed "Get off!", she wriggled underneath him and fired a punch into his side. He growled and started to shake.  
"No..." Valkyrie whispered, she was fixated on Caelan and so she didn't bother trying to move.  
Caelan started to root in his pockets for a syringe,

"No." he hissed, "NO. NO. NO! Oh shit." he became more frantic, shoving his hands in his pockets and frisking himself trying to find a needle.  
"No, please!" Valkyrie pleaded. "Get off, please!" Valkyrie pushed at his chest and tried to kick her legs. Tears were streaming down her face. Caelan stood and tried to run away, Valkyrie stood up and put her back against the tree to support herself as she him watched him go.  
Suddenly he stopped.  
Caelan's hand went to his stomach and he doubled over.  
_I'm sorry.  
_Caelan shucked his skin.  
The vampire that had been Caelan sniffed up in the air. Suddenly it whipped round, showing Valkyrie it's full form. Sharp fangs, alabaster white skin, protruding spine, but the most terrifying thing to her was not any of these things it was that fact that his red eyes were still Caelan. He was still in the somewhere, his human form conscious.

Valkyrie side-stepped to the left and then pinwheeled towards the clearing of the park, she could hear bounding footsteps, faster than her own: they were getting louder each time, which meant they were getting closer.  
Suddenly the bounding footsteps stopped and Valkyrie turned, but Caelan wasn't there. She looked up as a shadow loomed over her, he was almost directly above her. She ducked but was too late, he lashed out and caught her straight across her back, ripping her t-shirt open at the back. She stumbled and went down. She tried to roll onto her back but cried out as leaves and gravel got into the lacerations on her back. She propped herself up on her elbows.  
Caelan rebounded and was on her in an instant, he went for her throat but she clicked and held the flame to his face. He roared and swiped and caught her face. She pressed her palm to his chest and tried to use the air to rocket him back but she was loosing blood too quickly and was getting weaker by the second. Her head spun and she felt weak and tired.

She lay backwards and still kept her hands on his chest trying to push him away and keep his snapping jaws away from her.  
"Please." she whispered, willing him to stop. "Caelan, I know you're in there somewhere. Please stop..." His eyes flickered to her and she whispered "It's you, I know it is, please, stop it." she reached out with a shaking hand and stroked his pale face.  
She locked eyes with him. He growled slightly.  
"Stop it." she warned gently.  
A deep growl ripped from his throat.

He lunged for her throat but someone was there, they had their hands around his neck and they were hauling him back. Blond hair. Caelan struggled and flailed and lashed out, reaching nothing but air. Tanned skin. They were gone with a struggle and then a soft 'POP'.

Valkyrie finally let go of a breath she didn't know she had been holding in.

Fletcher appeared in front of her, stood over her, soaking wet; but Valkyrie just stared at him, she didn't bother asking where he had been.

He cursed as he quickly looked at her and realised she was injured: this time beyond repair.  
"Oh shit Val." he mumbled. Her eyes were already misting over slightly.  
Suddenly he knelt on one knee beside her and her eyes widened.  
"Fletch, what are you doing?" she murmured.  
He shushed her and stroked the side of her face gently, he grabbed her hand and said-

"Valkyrie Cain. Stephanie Edgley. You're my everything, my whole world, the light of my life, the star that shines the brightest in the night sky, my teenage sweetheart; you make me a better person and you've supported me and helped me in lots of ways, you've guided me and even managed to love me which deserves a medal in itself;" Valkyrie cracked a smile, "It doesn't look like they'll be much in store for the future, but you're the only one for me, and you've always been the one to say we should live in the moment and that's why I am doing this; I promise to love you always; I look at you and love you more everyday, your perfections and imperfections; I'll love you forever and i'll never love anyone else." Valkyrie whispered-

"Fletch, what are you doing, it's lovely but cheesy, what are you trying to say?" Fletcher put a finger to her lips, he took it away and pulled a box out of his jacket pocket

"Valkyrie Cain, will you marry me?"  
A sharp intake of breath was took by Valkyrie and she started crying, Fletcher opened the box and a small but tasteful dark blue stoned ring sat perfectly in the middle of the box.

"Yes." she whispered, nodding "Yes.".

Fletcher smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger, he helped her sit up and rested his back against the tree, then he pulled Valkyrie into his lap. She lay in his lap, sobbing and snuggling into his chest.  
Fletcher sat there, crying silently and stroking her hair and face.

"I love you." she mumbled into his chest.  
"I love you too." he murmured back into her hair.  
He held her tighter and he could feel her growing weaker limper.  
Valkyrie reached up and ran her hands through his hair. "I love your hair flat." she whispered.  
"I love you whatever your hair's like." he mumbled, smiling at her. She smiled.

They sat quietly together for an uncalculated length of time.

"Val?" Fletcher mumbled. She didn't reply. He looked down at her, her eyes were open. He waved a hand infront of her eyes but he knew that she was gone. Her eyes were glazed over.  
He heard her sigh, she had literally just gone...

Fletcher stood, gathering Valkyrie in his arms and he planted a kiss on her forehead

_he teleported_.

* * *

**ok guys, i hope this is ok. :) ideas for death please. I've done:**

**- shot  
- burned  
**

**it can include any weapon or any villain, or even, you could make me kill her with a good guy such as Skulduggery or Fletcher.  
you pick  
HAPPY READING, PLEASE REVIEW AND HELP ME, CON-CRIT AND NICE COMMENTS ARE TRUELY APPRIECIATED. IF YOU SEND ME A GOOD IDEA, I WILL DEDICATE THAT IDEA FOR THAT CHAPTER TO YOU.  
**

**love bella xxxx  
**


	5. car crash and drowning

**dedicated to **Onyx Sprita **and **randomise42 **for their amazing suggestions about drowning and Skulduggery driving into a lake or the sea or whatever la-di-daaa.**

**Thankyou to all of you, sorry I haven't written in a while, punish me all you like. =)**

* * *

"Damn street lamps!" Skulduggery cursed as he squinted at the hardly-at-all lit road.

"Why haven't they fixed them?" Valkyrie mumbled half to herself.

"Because it's winter and the council are lazy buggers and can't be bothered to get off their 'educated' bottoms to fix the bloody things." Skulduggery grumbled.

Valkyrie slouched in her seat and threw her phone from hand-to-hand absentmindedly.  
Someting dived infront of the car and Skulduggery swerved violently to avoid it and tried to slam his brakes on, but the Bentley whizzed forward uncontrolably, towards the thin stone barrier.  
Valkyrie's phone dropped to the floor of the car and she was jammed by the seatbelt.

She was stinging where the seatbelt had slashed her neck; she smacked her head against the window.

There was a loud blast as the Bentley crashed through the barrier and carried on hurtling towards the water.

There was a moment where they were weightless in the car and Valkyrie reached sideways to grab Skulduggery's arm, she held onto him; and when she tried to scream she found she couldn't, she tried to scream again but again she found she couldn't. The car hit the water with large impact. She let go of Skulduggery.

The car started filling up with water and Valkyrie panicked, her hand found it's way to her neck where she touched and pulled back to find blood on her hand. Valkyrie kept her hand pressed to her neck. Her other hand reached across her to fiddle with the seatbelt.  
The seatbelt was jammed; stuck and she couldn't get it out.  
The water was risen up to her neck and the water was stinging her neck cut, Valkyrie was wheezing rapidly and unsteadily.  
She panicked but tried with her best efforts to keep calm, she swapped hands and carried on fumbling with the seatbelt.  
Valkyrie looked to her right to see Skulduggery wasn't there any more.  
She found it hard to concentrate as she struggled to breathe.  
Blood started to mix with the water and drift away from her.

Valkyrie took her hand away from her neck to try to use both hands to tug at the seatbelt.  
She realised the water was up to her eyes and so she put her hands to her neck, tilted her head back and took her last deep breath.  
She plunged her head under the water which stung her eyes and carried on tugging at the seatbelt, getting very anxious now.  
WHERE THE HELL WAS SKULDUGGERY?  
Valkyrie reached forward and opened the unlocked passenger door, she kicked it open wide and it swung lazily, not bothering to try battling the water resistance.

Valkyrie's lungs were burning.  
She tugged at the seatbelt one more time.  
She put her hands downwards and tried to scrabble out of the seatbelt without undoing it, it was too tight and she managed but then found she needed to take a breath.

She could feel the water pressure tugging her down.  
Her blood was pounding in her temples and she groaned.  
Bubbles escaped from her nose.  
She felt lightheaded.  
She wouldn't give up.  
Her lungs were on fire now.  
She shoved her hands to the seatbelt and clicked it and then pulled sharply several times.  
The seatbelt finally retracted and she extricated her arms from it.

She drifted forwards and lazily grabbed onto the roof of the bentley.  
She used her feet to push off the side of the car and tried to swim upwards.  
The last few bubbles escaped her nose.  
_And she had to take a breath..._

Murky water filled her lungs, her eyes widened, then fluttered then widened again.  
Her vision went more blurry than it already was.  
She felt lightheaded and her body was deprived of the energy to even move.  
Something moved through the water like a fish, but she couldn't tell what it was; she didn't really care, her eyes fluttered again...

_... Mum... Dad... Skulduggery... Ghastly... Tanith... Fletcher... Fletcher... Caelan... Fletcher...  
_Faint thoughts fluttered through her mind as she drifted between paradise...  
Her mind was rested and she felt numb and peaceful...  
She drifted through the water, her mind hardly conscious.  
...

_Skulduggery darted through the water towards her, he hadn't realised she was gone.  
_He had just swam up to the shore, thinking she was behind him and he only knew she wasn't there when she didn't respond to his witty comment.  
_She was drifting downwards through the water, her back arched upwards her toes and fingers pointing to the bottomless abyss below her and her eyes half-open...  
It took a small while to reach her but when he did he held her around the waist and they torpedo-ed upwards toward the land, the water parting in front of them and boosting them from behind.  
_

When he got her up onto the shore he lay her on the pebbles and gave her chest compressions, trying to get her to cough up all the water she had breathed in. Water trickled down the side of her mouth and blood oozed from the cut on her neck.  
Skulduggery cursed as he ripped his best shirt to press against her neck to reduce the blood flow.  
He lay her on her side in the recovery position as he got out his phone.  
No signal...  
He cursed as he jammed his phone back in his pocket.  
Skulduggery knelt beside her and did more chest compressions.

He grabbed her wrist and pressed his forefinger and middle-finger to it.  
No pulse...

* * *

**I'm sorry guys, I couldn't think of how to do an ending for this.  
This is why I took so long to update, sorry.**

**I love you all, thank you so all so much for your suggestions and reviews.  
Keep those coming in, I enjoy reading your ideas even if some of them are a little nuts ;)**

**Love you all :) xxxx **


	6. pool of our blood

**i'm here! not that you're bothered, but i have brought a new chapter along with me :) I'm writing this in Valkyrie's POV. **

* * *

I sat on the bed, in Gordon's room staring down at the knife in my hands; nobody in Gordon's house except me, I was all alone.  
I brought the knife to my wrist and sliced, slowly and carefully. I hissed as tiny pin-pricks of blood dotted the surface of my right wrist. Damn it, not deep enough. If i was going to kill myself, I was going to need a lot more guts, a sharper knife and a deeper cut.  
I brought the knife to my wrist again, I sliced again, blood dotted the surface and a bit trickled down my arm, but still, not deep enough.  
For the third time I placed the cold knife against my stinging skin, _pop._

"Valkyrie? What the hell are you doing?" Fletcher yelled spotting the knife at my wrist straight away.

"Don't come any closer!" I yelled, jumping off the bed and pointing the knife at my stomach.

"No. No. No... Val, don't do that..." Fletcher mumbled, eye-locking with me.

"I'll do it!" I yelled at him, "I will!".

"Okay, I believe you, i'm staying here. Just don't do that."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO!" I pulled the knife up and held it to my neck.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE VAL. PUT THE FUCKING KNIFE DOWN!" He shouted at me, stepping closer. I shook my head, tears rolling down my cheeks. I pressed the knife closer to my neck.

"You don't understand..." I mumbled. I felt closed in.

"Then tell me." He whispered. Cautiously stepping back, giving me space.

"No." I whispered. I knew I was defeated, if I tried anything he could teleport over to me in a milisecond and take the knife out of my hands.

"Put the knife down." He mumbled, keeping eye contact. I took the knife away from my neck and pointed it at my stomach again.

"Fucking hell Valkyrie, point that knife away from you." He whispered harshly, his voice cracked and a tear rolled down his face. I hated to see him cry, I shook my head looking down at my shoes.  
Suddenly I felt strong arms wrap around me from behind, I knew it was Fletcher because I could smell his spray - linx temptation / chocolate. I breathed in, closed my eyes and leant back into him. His left hand brushed back across to my left side, his right arm holding me tightly against him yet gently. His left hand then gently brushed down my left arm and he circled his thumb over the back of my hand, my grip loosened on the knife. He carefully pried the knife out of my hand and then before I could grab it from him, he threw it across the room, into the corner.

His hand came back to cross my stomach settle on my right hip.  
He kissed my neck and mumbled into my skin in between his feathery kisses-  
"Are you going to tell me what that was about?"  
I tilted my head to the left so my neck was a little more exposed. Where his lips met and left my skin I felt tingles and those little places he kissed became more sensitive to the cold air for a brief moment or two.  
He was my reason to stay on this earth, but he was also one of my reasons not to stay.

The reason he gave to me to stay - I love him, more than anything.  
The reason he gave me not to stay - I couldn't bear to hurt him, to kill him.

I remembered everything from being Darquesse, she was ruthless and relentless and she would kill anyone who would cross her path, even the ones I loved.  
I couldn't bear to watch as she would kill Fletcher. Because it would be me killing him. And it would break my heart.

I snapped out of my daydream and realised he was still waiting patiently for me to tell him.

"Because I don't want to hurt you." I whispered, not sure if he would hear. But he did.

"Hurt me... How do you mean? Are you breaking up with me and don't know how to tell me and so you're going to KILL YOURSELF? Are you mad?" his voice grew louder as he replied.

"No, no. You don't understand. I knew you wouldn't understand." I mumbled, pulling away from him. He pulled me back and anchored me against him.

"Then tell me." He urged gently. He pulled me backwards with him and he sat on the bed, pulling me into his lap. Then he led down, pulling me with him. I rolled over and onto my stomach, rested my head on his upper chest and traced his ribs and muscle lines on his lower chest through his t-shirt. I lay to his right, with him on my left. My right hand tracing his chest and my left arm trapped between us and my hand playing with his hair. My left leg lay next to his right leg and my right leg was splayed across his waist. He led on his back, pencil straight, with his right hand stroking up and down my back and his left hand resting on my right knee. His mouth was set in a straight line, but his brow kept crinkling.

I sighed into his neck. There was no other place I would rather be and no other person I would rather be with at that moment.

"I don't want to hurt you Fletch."

"You're not going to."

"But I will. I know it."

"Explain..."

"...Because i'm Darquesse... and I kill the world."

"And you think; that by killing the world you're going to kill me. Am I right?"

"You're not as dumb as you look it seems..."

"Oi." Fletcher mumbled, hitting my knee. I kissed him roughly under the chin, feeling the slight stubble graze my lips.

We lay like that for a while, content just to hold. My head was nestled into the crook of his neck. I could tell he was in deep thought as the thumb of his left hand kept circling over my knee and he was clicking his tongue gently every so often.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, tilting my head back and whispering softly into his warm neck.

"Are you serious about this?"

"About what?" I mumbled.

"Killing yourself... so you don't end up... killing the world?" He hissed the last part, angry about it, I could tell. I was afraid to answer him for a moment. I tried to ignore his question but he shocked me and growled fiercely "GOD DAMMIT VALKYRIE. Answer me will you?" I'd gone and done it now... I'd gone and made him angry.

"I had a knife to my wrists earlier and you don't think i'm serious?" I hissed, sitting up and scowling down at him.

"Sometimes people do stupid things." He replied, sitting up next to me.

"And now you're saying i'm STUPID?" I yelled. Heat flared up in my cheeks, and soon I felt my whole face burning.

"Shut up." He mumbled, and before I could register him coming towards me he grabbed my wrists and his lips crashed into mine. For a moment I had the urge to push him off and force him to answer my question, but when his fingers trailed down my spine, I melted and my anger melted along with me.

"You always do that..." I stuttered as his hand brushed up and down my spine and his lips traced my jaw-line, my skin was burning and tingling from his touch. He pushed me onto my back and leant over me, keeping his weight off me.

"What?" He whispered, I felt his lips curl upwards.

"I have no idea..." I mumbled forgetting what I was going to say.

"Making you forget what you were saying?" he murmered, trailing his lips down my neck. I could find no other way to reply than-  
"Mmnnnn..." he always made me forget, and I loved him for it. I wished his kisses would never end, because as soon as they ended... I would remember again.

Suddenly Fletcher stopped kissing me, he slumped and most of his body weight was pressed on me, his head slotted in beside my neck and he breathed heavily into my neck. My arms were round his neck and my hands were in his hair.

"What's up Fletch?" I mumbled, I turned my head to face him and kissed his forehead. Right then I heard him clicking his tongue and I felt his thumb on his left hand circling patterns on my hip. He was thinking. Thinking deeply. "What are you thinking?" I mumbled.

"You still want to die so you don't hurt anyone?" He murmured.  
I thought about lying to him, then thought against it. He turned me face to look into his eyes and shifted himself so we were both side by side and eye level with each other. His turquoisy-blue eyes stared deep into my eyes and then I hesitated before truthfully answering-  
"Yes..."  
Fletcher sighed deeply and I closed my eyes, not daring to look at his face to see his reaction.

"Then you can die." He whispered. He didn't say it nastily, he said it softly and reluctantly, but I still took a shock to those words. I opened my eyes and stared at him. He kissed my forehead and then mumbled "And i'll die with you." I led there with my mouth open.  
My brain then kicked in.

"N n n n n n no! NO!" I yelled in his face, shaking my head.

"I mean it Valkyrie, you die and I kill myself."  
I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"NO FLETCHER! I die and I die ALONE."

Fletcher sat up and I stayed where I was. I saw him wipe his face, he was crying. He started rooting in his pockets, I heard money and keys jangle. He took something I didn't see out of his pocket and I heard a metal clicking noise. I sat up and suddenly his arms moved backwards sharply, like he was taking something towards his chest.  
He cursed and grunted loudly. I realised he was in pain. I ran round the bed to stand infront of him.

"Oh my god..." The metal clicking had been a pen-knife. And him, moving his arms backwards was him stabbing himself. His hands were suddenly covered in his own blood and his blue t-shirt was soaked with blood too.  
I burst into tears at that point. I tried to grab the knife out of his hands and he struggled to keep it away from me. I snatched it and did what he had done to himself to myself, bringing the knife sharply down into the V between my ribs, then again higher below my neck into my chest, downwards towards my heart. Fletcher screamed as I did it, yelling at me to stop.  
I dropped the knife, looking down at all the blood on my hands. The searing pain in my chest was becoming numb.

I pushed Fletcher back onto the bed and lay next to him, our blood mixing together as we lay in a pool of our own blood.  
I stroked his face and kissed him gently as we faded together.

* * *

**a little naff and cheesy but I liked the idea and here it is :)**


	7. lethal injection

**_summary:_**

_valkyrie goes america, virginia._  
_gets caught for shooting someone._  
_ends up on death row._  
_lethal injection._

* * *

**Lethal Injection**

Valkyrie flopped onto Skulduggery's couch, sinking her face into the musky-smelling cushion.

At the same time Fletcher sat down, on her feet.

"GET OFF ME YOU FAT LUMP." she yelled at him, her voice being muffled by the cushion. Skulduggery turned around to see what was happening, then carried on as normal. "Ow! I said get off!" she started trying to thrash her legs.  
"No Fletcher, for once you're doing something good," Skulduggery called from the closet whilst hanging his coat up, "keep sat on her, because once she's up she'll be raiding the kitchen."  
Fletcher chuckled, and then leaned sideways to ruffle Valkyrie's hair. Valkyrie flicked her feet upwards and straightened her legs, causing Fletcher to slide his way up her legs away from her feet. He ended up sat on the creases of the backs of her knees. Valkyrie stopped struggling and sighed,  
"Fat git." she mumbled.  
"Yeah, love you too." Fletcher replied, folding his arms.

Skulduggery emerged from the closet, laughing.  
"Now now children, try not to kill each other whilst I go out of the room."  
Valkyrie, still led down, reached back without looking and flicked Fletcher on the arm.  
"OW!" Fletcher squealed.  
"Shut up." Valkyrie mumbled.  
"But you flicked me!" Fletcher moaned, rubbing his arm.  
"Sorry to interrupt this terribly important squabble, but Valkyrie, I need to speak with you." Skulduggery said, brushing imaginary dust from his shoulder.

Valkyrie turned her face, still resting her head on the cushion.  
"Fire away..."  
She flicked her foot up and started kicking Fletcher in the side, and they started play-fighting, Valkyrie still led on her front with Fletcher sat on her thighs.

"Tomorrow, i'm busy here in Ireland, but i'm supposed to be taking care of some business in Virginia." Skulduggery told her, sitting in the armchair and resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together.  
"OW!" Valkyrie screamed as Fletcher backhanded her on her shoulder blade.  
"Are you listening?" Skulduggery questioned.  
"Yes." she replied, "Women can multitask..."  
"And I need you, to-"  
"Stay here and make sure everything is okay whilst you're gone?" she said, completing his sentence.  
"No actually, I need you to take my flight and sort out my business in Virginia." Skulduggery corrected.  
"That's in America right?" she asked.  
"Yes Valkyrie."

"WET WILLY!" Fletcher yelled, licking his finger and sticking it in Valkyrie's ear. Valkyrie squealed and thrashed, yelling and wining whilst Skulduggery and Fletcher sat laughing.

(_)

Valkyrie sat on the plane in a dress, Skulduggery had insisted she go smart, to play the part; not everyone could get a first class ticket on an almost-private plane.  
She cursed and frowned, sipping the bubbling champagne out of the small glass, she smiled every time staff walked by; she didn't want to look suspicious.

"Anything I can get for you Maam?" asked the man beside her who had just appeared in a Tuxedo, "with a pretty face like yours i'm sure I could afford anything." She smiled thankfully, trying not to turn up her nose at the cheesy comment.  
"No i'm fine." she replied, turning her head away.  
"I'm sure there must be something you want? You see, i've been watching you for quite a while, and you don't seem quite content..."  
"I assure you, i'm well."

He came to sit beside her without asking: sure he had a handsome face, but she truly wasn't interested.  
His hand rested on hers and she instinctively curled it into a fist.  
Valkyrie forced the frown to stay off her face and fought the anger out of her voice.  
"There really is no need to sit with me, I assure I don't need anything."  
He leaned in towards her, smiling.  
"I thought you might want company..." he replied.  
"She already has it." a husky voice said. The man removed his hand from hers quickly and his head whipped to the interference.

When he saw Fletcher, who was looking extremely handsome in a tuxedo with his hair slicked back, he stood up quickly and straightened his suit.  
"I do apologise." He whispered, taking Valkyrie's hand and kissing it, before storming off, his face turning pink.

"I told Skulduggery that me wearing a dress was a bad idea." Valkyrie grumbled, frowning.  
"I can handle the creeps." Fletcher replied. "I like you in a dress, it's a rare opportunity to see you in one. You look lovely." He sat himself down next to her and kissed her cheek.  
"You don't scrub up so bad yourself." Valkyrie replied, brushing hair from her eyes.

(_)

Valkyrie dived after the man, hurling herself towards him, trying to catch him.  
Valkyrie should have known, that's why he was so interested in her on the plane. One touch of her hand and he knew what she was capable of, that was his power.  
The handsome man on the plain was the one Skulduggery had asked her to catch and interrogate; she hadn't realised at the time.  
And where the hell was Fletcher? "I'm just going to get a drink."  
Valkyrie had to dive out of the window head first after the man. His name Turner Concious.  
He was apparently fond of medical procedures to do with the brain too, and he worked in America on Death Row.

He turned and fired his gun at her 3 times, he caught her once in the right shoulder and she stumbled and cried out, but forced herself to carry on sprinting. Valkyrie pushed at the air but failed to dislodge the gun from his grip, she then used a bubble of air to compress his hand and Turner dropped the gun, cursing. Valkyrie ran and rolled, picking up the gun as she went. Turner hurtled round a corner and down a back-alley. Valkyrie tried her best to increase her speed and shot after him.  
Valkyrie pelted round the corner, using the wall to push off and lend her momentum. She held her gun-shot wound, searching for him, she slowed down, it was a dead end with no-where else to go and she had lost him.  
Suddenly Turner jumped down from the roof to the right of her, a woman by his side, the woman was wearing normal clothes and she didn't seem any way extraordinary; until Valkyrie looked down at her belt, it was black and she saw flickers of shadows enhancing it. The woman was a Necromancer.

Valkyrie wasted no time with the woman, she just thumbed back the hammer of the gun and aimed for Turner's leg, but the woman dived and the bullet hit her square in the chest. The woman's eyes widened and Valkyrie knew she was dead.  
Turner suddenly straightened up.  
"I think our relationship is that of the love/hate kind." he said, winking.  
"I think you'll find you're not my type." Valkyrie snapped.  
"You'd be surprised. You know, are you sure there's nothing I can get you? You seem a little tense..." he asked, smirking.  
"I'm perfectly fine, but you can get me something..." she mumbled, blinking.  
"Oh?" he said, wide-eyed.  
"Yes, your ass, back on a plane, with me. To Ireland." Valkyrie ordered.  
"I'm afraid that's not possible." Turner replied, lunging and grabbing her throat.

Valkyrie cried out and flew backwards, she covered her head as they crashed to the floor.  
"Get off me!" she yelled, thrusting her feet out behind him. His hands tightened around her throat, his thumbs digging in.  
"Are you sure you don't want anything? A lobotomy perhaps?" he hissed.  
Valkyrie growled, Turner stood with a leg either side of her, his hands still on her throat. Valkyrie thrust her boot upwards to smash him in the groin and his hands flew to the harmed area, Valkyrie then rolled onto her front and squirmed forwards, trying to get away.  
Suddenly Turner pulled out a knife and thrust it into her right hand, stopping her from moving and trapping her to the floor.  
Valkyrie screamed, cursing and desperately trying to pull the knife out with her left hand, tears rolling down her face.

Suddenly she felt shackles being clinked onto her ankles, and she felt her powers bind.  
She thrashed uselessly, screaming and cursing; a shackle was attached to her right hand, she swung her left hand backwards to hit Turner in the gut, but it didn't stop him pinning her down and binding her with the left wrist cuff.  
Valkyrie struggled, pulling out the knife from her hand, grimicing as she did so.

Turner grabbed Valkyrie's collar and hauled her up, almost choking her. Valkyrie kept her eyes on the floor where her bloody hand had been, all she could feel was her blood, running down her hand and in between her fingers then dripping onto the floor.  
Then she was hit, sharply on the back of the head, she felt herself droop, and she almost dropped if it wasn't for Turner holding her upright by her collar, her knees buckled and gave way, and she blacked out.

(_)

Valkyrie awoke by guards rushing into a cell she was in, she was on the floor, curled into a ball, still shackled.  
Her hand was wrapped by a blood-soaked bandage and she was in an orange one-piece.  
A guard bent behind her and unlocked the shackled on her feet. Valkyrie took no time to thrust her feet backwards and into his face, sending him sprawling. She jumped up and another guard dived at her, but she lunged and rolled, but was too late to see the next guard who dived at her and struck her to the floor.  
"Careful Andy, she's highly dangerous!" Turner yelled, "This is why she's going today."  
Andy, the guard pinning her down; the one she had kicked: lifted her head by her hair and mumbled through gritted teeth, "Come on you little bitch, time to see how well you do once you've had the lethal injection." then he spat blood and hauled her up by her hair.

She started screaming and kicking as she was dragged by two officers down a hallway. They were big men, their uniforms making them even bigger.  
Valkyrie was injected in the neck by Turner, causing her mental state to become drowsy.

The next thing Valkyrie knew she was strapped to a table, she moved her arm, noticing something attached to her.  
She panicked, she was going to be executed.  
"This is the magical court of execution, I swear to honour by the laws of which we all abide by, and I refuse my judgement to be clouded or biased. Valkyrie Cain." The minister read, "I subject you to be executed by the means of lethal injection. Your crimes being that of murdering Sophia Ghoul in the presence of Turner Conscience. Do you have anything to say in your defence?"  
Valkyrie opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out, her eyelids flickered, her mind screaming, her body feeling every ounce of pain coursing through her.  
"Kill her." The minister simply grumbled.

Valkyrie felt a needle being pushed into her arm, her body and mind screaming at them to stop.  
She saw the syringe being pushed into the tube, her mind ran through every emotion possible.  
The liquid was pumped into her, and Valkyrie felt paralysis set in.  
She felt her mind numbing and her body failing, her lungs struggling, and her heart slowing.  
The monitor beside her counting her heart beats slowed.

The monitor let out a monotonous beep, telling everyone in the room that her life was over.

Valkyrie Cain was dead.

And that's when Fletcher Renn burst into the room...

* * *

**sorry for taking so long to update guys!**  
**Please take the time to review, it persuades me to write more.**  
**Sorry if this is naff :/**  
**Love you all and thank you for reading**  
**Bella xxxx**


	8. bullet hole

**this one's maybe a little cheesy.. but don't be put off! I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

The girl with the dark hair ran through the glass indoor car park, dodging the gunfire and then firing back her own well aimed shots with one of her revolvers.

She had to dive sideways to avoid a bullet; she went down firing 3 shots at the fat police officer who was loading his gun as if he was loading his face with pork pies. _Fast and carelessly._

She turned the dive into a roll as she jammed her revolver into her buckled belt in mid air and used her hands to meet the ground._  
_She met the ground with impact and her arm jolted and she felt something crack but ignored it as she came out of the roll on her feet and ran.

She pulled a machine-gun out of her belt as she went, holding at her right shoulder with both hands.

The roof exploded above her and glass rained down on her, it bounced off her clothing but pierced her forearms that had come up to cover her face as she kept running. She cursed herself for forgetting her jacket, her bare arms and shoulders now bleeding.

She kept on running and then received the adrenalin to sprint through the glass, she saw a bullet whizz towards her and launched into a one-armed forward handspring to avoid it, directly after the handspring she jumped into an impressive aerial cartwheel, firing as she went, and landing in a crouch.

Valkyrie was wearing black clothing that hugged her curves, with big black shiny boots. A buckled belt was slung at a jaunty angle around her slender waist, and guns, daggers and grenades of all sorts were strapped to it, she had other weapons and handy tools too; they stayed on no matter what acrobatic feat she performed.

Her lips were lined in red lipstick and her eyes were lined heavily in black eyeliner, her smoky eye make-up was very elaborate yet understated and pretty - it looked good on her.

Her skin was very fair and pale; she looked almost white against her black outfit. A hint of a rosy blush highlighted her cheeks. She had a fairly long chin which made her look like she had a long face.

Her eyes were very large and stuck slightly out of her face, giving them definition and a cute look. She was wide eyed and her eyelashes were naturally very long and black. Her iris colour was not very exciting; regarded from far away, it looked a murky brown. But up close, if you ever got that close; you could see the intricateness within. Her eyes were actually medium brown, speckled with light brown and dark brown and flecked with gold. The outer edge of her iris had a thick black line around it, like it was framing a picture.

Her thick, shiny, glossy, dark brown hair, embedded with reddish tones cascaded down her back in slight waves, reaching her elbows.

She ran, her eyes darting everywhere, keeping an eye on all 4 cops.

A shiny red car sped up the road past the car park, her eyes glimpsed it through the glass, and she smiled.

She took the biggest gun out of her belt an MP7A1 sub-machine gun and aimed it at the wall of unbroken glass next to her; she was putting on a big show now, she roared as she fired, dodging all bullets aimed at her by the cops... Except one which penetrated her suit and caught just above her right hip. She cried out and stumbled, but kept on her feet. No bullet should be able to get through her suit.

The glass broke and she ran through that section of wall, struggling with her hip wound.  
The red car halted at the nearest curb as she sprinted towards it.  
She fired a single bullet directly through the back window, and it shattered.  
She dived through it, the police firing at her as she went-

"Fuckin' DRIVE!" she yelled at the driver, a boy with meticulously tamed blonde hair.  
The cops were firing at the car, the bullets bouncing off the car, scratching the paintwork.  
"Ruining the bloody paintwork..." Valkyrie grumbled as she fired back, Fletcher cracked a smile.  
"I love how you're so protective of the car..." Fletcher chuckled as he stepped on the gas, as Valkyrie pointed her machine gun out of the window and fired as they sped away from the curb at alarming speed.  
"**My**car." she growled.  
Her victims?  
**Dead.**  
She chucked the gun out of the window and climbed into the passenger seat whilst Fletcher was driving at 80mph, she clutched her wound.

"You're hurt." he mumbled.  
"I'm fine." Valkyrie lied, lifting her hand away to check how much damage was done. Not the worst injury she'd had.  
"Bloody hell Val, I watched you get shot, you're pouring blood and you say "I'm fine."! Are you insane?" he growled in concern.  
"I'm ok." she murmured, slouching into her seat and reapplying her hand to her wound. She tried to curl her knees into her chest but snarled when she felt the bullet move. She couldn't get comfortable. She hissed in pain.  
"Told you that you were hurt." Fletcher said in his I-told-you-so tone.  
"Shut up." she whispered.  
She glared at him, playfully.

They were speeding down the motorway at close to 140mph, dodging and overtaking cars with Fletcher's skilful driving. The roaring symphony of the car drowning out their words slightly.  
Valkyrie shifted in her seat and whimpered, Fletcher took his eyes off his driving for a second to look at all the blood on her hands and suit.

_"Shit."_

There was a lot of blood, and Valkyrie was doing her best to not get it on the seat.  
"Don't worry about the car." Fletcher told her gently, "I'll clean it. Just take care of yourself." Valkyrie's eyes flickered to his face and she shook her head. He smiled and pulled into the lay-by at the side of the motorway. "Let me look." he mumbled, putting the handbrake on.

Valkyrie shook her head.  
"Stop being so bloody stubborn and let me look." Fletcher said a little louder. He grabbed Valkyrie's hands and they had a little struggle but Valkyrie managed in success to keep her hands at her hip.  
Fletcher grabbed her wrists and forced her hands back, he twisted her wrists relatively painlessly and she gave up trying to keep him off.  
"Thanks." he muttered. He kissed her forehead and then turned her hands over to see how much blood there was.  
There was a lot of blood on her hands and more blood on her suit and hip.

He poked around the wound gingerly. Blood was still coming up to the surface and running all over the place. Valkyrie moaned quietly in pain.  
Fletcher ignored her and grabbed a dagger from her belt.

"What _are_ you doing?" Valkyrie yelled.

"Shut up and keep still."

Valkyrie frowned but did what he asked.

Fletcher cut her suit around the bullet hole, being careful not to cut her skin or agitate the wound.  
Valkyrie hissed as the cold blade went to close to her skin for her liking.

"You know, I could just take the suit off...?" she mumbled.

"In the middle of the motorway? Are you kidding?"

"No. It's blacked-out glass."

"Fine; but if you haven't noticed the back window is still broken though." Fletcher whispered, and slipped the dagger back into the belt.

Valkyrie set to work on trying to remove the suit.

"Unzip me will you?" She mumbled. Turning round and pulling her hair over her shoulder and out of the way so he could access the zip.  
He unzipped it and she pulled her arms out of it and delicately pushed the suit down to just below her hips where he could get to the wound. She kept the bottom part of the suit on, so it was like she was wearing pants.

She slouched back into the seat.

"Sit up?"  
She did so without a word.

Fletcher leant over her, so he could get a good look at the bullet in the wound.

"It's lodged in there fairly deep..." Fletcher told her.  
He pulled tweezers out of the car door-pocket, which she kept there just in case.  
He used his index and middle finger to open the wound so he could try to pull the bullet out with the tweezers.  
He inserted the tweezers into the wound.

Valkyrie whimpered when he tugged gently at the bullet. He pulled again and she jolted.  
"Keep still." he whispered, resisting the urge to stroke the side of her face to calm her. He didn't want to put blood all over her face.

Fletcher twisted the bullet and Valkyrie bit her lip.  
"Ready?" Fletcher asked. Valkyrie nodded.  
He got a firm grasp on the bullet and then applied pressure to her hip with his other hand. "Relax." he mumbled. He twisted and pulled at the same time and wrenched the bullet out. Valkyrie tried not to scream, she gasped instead and then pursed her lips as black mascara tears rolled down her face. "Alright?" Fletcher whispered.  
"Uh-huh." she grunted in reply.  
Blood was pouring out of the wound again, Valkyrie clamped her hand to it again.

Fletcher sat back into his seat and took off his leather jacket, he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. He scrunched his shirt up and took Valkyrie's hand away from her hip, he placed the shirt on the bullet hole and pressed it down, then placed Valkyrie's hand on the shirt where his had just been. He put his leather jacket back on and started the car.  
He pulled out onto the motorway and they sped along as before.

"I see you managed to pull off that aerial cartwheel." Fletcher said with a smile, glancing her way.  
She smiled back  
"Yeah."  
He chuckled.  
"Impressive."  
"Thanks." she replied quietly, a small smirk crossing her features, her eyebrow arching upward.

"How are you doing?" Fletcher asked, gesturing to her injury.  
"A little sore."  
"A little or a lot."  
"Ok, yes, i'm very sore."  
"You'll have to be faster next time." Fletcher replied.  
Valkyrie scowled and punched his arm and he swerved slightly, a car beeped behind them and they both chuckled.

"Careful." Valkyrie warned, pulling her suit back on and zipping it carefully.  
"You punched me!" Fletcher accused her.  
"And... Your point is?" Valkyrie replied snarkily. Fletcher huffed and chuckled, then sent her a playful glare.

Suddenly there was a loud _BEEP_, and someone slammed into the car from behind.  
The car was sent hurtling forwards into the back of a lorry and another car slammed into the back of their red car.  
The car rippled, the effect that of an accordion- the car compressed from both ends.

And that's how they were found by the Detective.  
Both of them stone cold, hearts un-beating, and crushed against the dashboard of the remains of Valkyrie's car.

* * *

**the ending may seem confusing; if it does please tell me because I had trouble describing the death scene.  
please review, reviews make me happy :)  
Bella xxxx **


	9. Going Out With A Bang

**Next chapter for whoever is reading... :) dedicated to 'LillyMarie Gee', 'Raychaell Dionzeros' and 'MissusSanguine' as they had the idea of Sanguine...**

A little while after "Death Bringer".

**FLETCHER AND VALKYRIE ARE FRIENDS, kinda.  
**

* * *

Valkyrie sat in the livingroom with Fletcher, watching tv; baby Alice upstairs in her cot soundly asleep.

Every so often Valkyrie would mute the tv, listening for any unwanted footsteps or any equally unwanted crying from Alice.

Valkyrie was extremely tired, she was exhausted. She lay sideways, slumped against Fletcher, his shoulder an adequate cushion for her head. Every so often, her eyes would flutter shut, until she regained her awakened state by twitching herself awake.

"Why don't you just sleep?" Fletcher mumbled to her gently.  
"Because; if there's an unwanted visit, I won't know about it. And by the time I wake up, it might be too late." she grumbled back.  
"If there was an unexpected guest, i'd wake you up. Plus, i'd help fight them off."  
"No you wouldn't." she said flatly, "You'd be asleep too."  
"True." he agreed, "Or i'd stand there screaming bravely... distracting them, till you got rid of them."  
Valkyrie chuckled.  
"Screaming like a girl you mean." Valkyrie taunted.  
"Isn't that insulting to yourself?" Fletcher said, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye and sticking his tongue out.  
"Yes... You scream way higher than a girl." she smirked, and he punched her stomach playfully.  
Valkyrie automatically reached up and kissed him on the cheek, it was like a reflex; she pulled away quickly as if he had burned her, and they both shared a glance, of which she tore away. She regretted her gesture immediately, and placed her head back on Fletcher's shoulder, as if it had never happened. She sat, mulling over what she had just done, how angry she was at herself for hurting him.

They were silent whilst they watched the tv for a while. Valkyrie continued to drift off and then wake up.  
She woke with her head on his lap and his hand on her shoulder.  
She flicked the tv off.

"Fletcher..." Valkyrie mumbled gently and sat up, checking he was still awake.  
"Mmm?" he replied sleepily.  
"I'm sorry..." she whispered; Fletcher's eyelids flickered.  
"What...? What for?" he asked. She paused.  
"Everything..." she gasped, looking down.  
"What do you mean, everything? Why are you saying sorry?" he said. Her voice died, and she couldn't bring herself to say that she was sorry for going off with Caelan, sorry for being such a cow and being selfish, sorry for hurting him and betraying him. So she discarded the thought and plainly mumbled-  
"Nothing... it doesn't matter..." her eyes lingered on his for a moment before she replaced her gaze downward.  
"Go on, why are you sorry?" he pressed.  
"It doesn't matter, leave it." she said, quietly but firmly.  
"It does matter, tell me what you're saying sorry for." his voice pleading, the anger becoming clearer. Her head snapped to him.  
"Leave it." she replied firmly, her voice quiet, her teeth clenched.

They looked away from each other's direction.  
They were silent.  
He knew what she was sorry for, and she knew he was just being stubborn and that he wanted her to say it out loud. But it was like he knew she wouldn't be able to say it.

Fletcher stood up and ran a hand through his untamed hair.  
"I'm going to go now." he whispered, simply. At first he looked like he was going to lean in and give her a small forgiving kiss. But instead he gave her a small forced smile, looked down at his feet, then was gone.

Valkyrie suddenly felt cold, she curled her knees into her chest and pressed her lips together.

She heard footsteps in the kitchen.  
Then the kettle started to boil.  
"Fletcher?" she called out.  
No answer.  
"Fletcher, if that's you, i'm sorry... I just don't know how to say what I want to say."  
Still no answer.  
"Fletcher?" she mumbled, now unsure.

A crash of pots from the kitchen and Fletcher squealed.  
"Oh bloody hell. Fletcher, what the...?" she stood up.

"-Don't move lil' darlin'. I'm comin' to you."  
Valkyrie's blood ran cold.  
The floor at her feet started to crack, and the carpet began to unravel slightly.  
A head appeared, and started to rise out of the floor.  
The man appeared, Fletcher in his grip, his razor at Fletcher's throat.

"Evenin' my lovely." Sanguine drawled.  
"What the hell do you want?" Valkyrie growled. "Are you here to steal another person I love?" Fletcher's eyes flickered with recognition.  
"No darlin', but that's a pretty damn good idea."  
Fletcher whimpered, blood trickling from his head, flattening his hair and running into his eyes.  
"So why are you here?" she asked, glaring.  
"Oh i've missed your scowl, you lil' grump."  
"What do you want?" Valkyrie asked.  
"I'm here for your welfare lil' lady."  
"My welfare?" Valkyrie cocked her head.

"I know your secret. So, i'm 'ere, to do you a favour. Well actually, i'm here because Tanith asked me to come, she's busy, preparin' somethin' else."  
"Tanith? Is she okay?" Valkyrie asked, excited and interested, yet disappointed she was still... bad.

"Oh, i'm fine Val." Tanith emerged from the kitchen, two cups in her hands.  
"Told ya she were busy. Preparin' some tea." Sanguine smirked, throwing his arm forward. Valkyrie thought she saw something fly toward her, and reached out to catch it with her right hand, she looked at her hand, a small circle of blue and black, her grip tightened around it as her attention snapped back to Tanith.  
"See Val, we're here, so Sanguine can kill you, and I can kill Fletch here." Tanith said, a smile on her lips.  
"Why?" Valkyrie scowled.  
"Sport." Tanith smirked.

Tanith drew her sword.  
Fletcher still stood in Sanguine's grip, he looked extremely pale.  
"See darlin', we need to test some torture techniques, to see which ones are most effective. And you two, are our lil' lab-rats."

Valkyrie's fists curled, she felt her blood boil.  
Suddenly, she lifted her left hand, pushed it forward, splayed her fingers, and snapped her palm against the air.  
Nothing happened.  
Fletcher screwed up his face.  
Sanguine and Tanith smirked.  
She tried again, and again nothing.  
Fletcher looked really uncomfortable.  
She clicked her fingers, trying to summon a spark, and this time, Fletcher threw his head back in pain. Fletcher's knees buckled, leaving only Sanguine to hold him up.

"What are you doing to him?" Valkyrie yelled.  
"You see that lil' device on your hand sweetheart?" Valkyrie looked down to see the circle flashing neon blue in her hand. "Every time you try to use magic, Fletcher gets the resultant force of your energy used, in voltage coursing through his veins by this lil' matching blue device on his temple."  
Valkyrie frowned, "You're lying."  
"Try it." Tanith taunted. "Hunny, let him go." Sanguine let go of Fletcher and immediately, Fletcher slumped to the floor. Curled up in a ball, his legs underneath him and his head raised toward her, seemingly at her mercy.  
Valkyrie gave him a look of empathy, she screwed up her own face, then clicked her own fingers again, trying exceptionally hard to summon a spark.  
This time, Fletcher threw himself on to his back, on the floor in silent agony. Mouth open, for a scream that couldn't escape his windpipe.  
Valkyrie rushed to him, collapsed on her knees and placed her palm on his cheek, brushing his eyelashes and temple with her thumb.  
Fletcher whimpered.

Valkyrie could hear Tanith and Sanguine muttering behind her, but she couldn't care less.  
Fletcher whimpered again, his eyelids flickering.

Tanith came and stood next to Fletcher, kicking him every time he whimpered; still talking- a casual conversation with Sanguine.

Tanith grabbed a handful of Valkyrie's hair, and hauled her up. Valkyrie's eyes were wide with pain, and her mouth was open in protest. She grabbed hold of Fletcher's t-shirt to try to keep herself next to him.  
"Get up." Tanith snapped.  
She yanked harder on Valkyrie's hair, wrenching her off Fletcher.  
Valkyrie tried firing an elbow into Tanith's face, but Tanith must have expected it, and deflected it as if it were a pestering fly.

"Please. Tanith. I know you're still in there somewhere. Please, take the device off Fletcher; let him go. He's got nothing you want, nothing you need. He has no value to you." Valkyrie whispered, clutching at her head.  
"And lose my prize? As soon as we take that device off him, it'll stop affecting you. And then he'll just grab you and teleport." Tanith whispered and squinted at her.  
"I'll make him swear not to. Please, just don't kill him. You already have me."  
"I guess we could work something out." Tanith mumbled, tilting her head.

Sanguine strolled over to Fletcher.  
"Pretty boy. Get up." he drawled. Fletcher struggled to his hands and knees. Sanguine grabbed him by the t-shirt collar and lifted him. "We're gonna take this device off you, and you're gonna teleport. You're gonna go to Skulduggery Pleasant's house, and pretend everything is normal. You dare say the words "Tanith or Sanguine" or anything to do with this whole situation, and a lil' microphone on the back of your neck will pick it up, and self-destruct, taking your pretty lil' head off. You come within a mile radius of here once you've left, and it will self-destruct too. Understand?"

Fletcher nodded.

Tanith let go of Valkyrie's hair, and Valkyrie slumped to the floor.

"Fletcher." Valkyrie mumbled, "You have to promise, that when they take the device off you, you don't teleport me with you. Otherwise, that bomb blows us both up."

Fletcher nodded, still in Sanguine's grip.  
"Promise." Valkyrie pleaded.  
"Okay." Fletcher mumbled.

Sanguine slapped the back of his neck and the explosive device clamped into Fletcher's skin. Then he let go of him.

"Now get out."  
Fletcher tried to teleport and Valkyrie roared in pain. Fletcher shot Valkyrie a sympathetic look.  
"Oh yeah, need to take that off ya."  
Sanguine pressed his fingertip into the device on Fletcher's head and it sprang free, onto the floor, where Sanguine stomped on it.

"You can go now." Tanith ushered him toward the door.

"Wait." Fletcher hissed. He nudged Tanith away and walked slowly toward Valkyrie.

"You promised." Tanith said, pursing her lips and raising her eyebrows.

"I'm not taking her with me, i'm just saying goodbye." Fletcher mumbled, glaring.

He knelt beside her, and pulled her to him. They talked so Sanguine and Tanith couldn't hear.

"Please, let me take you with me." he whispered into her hair.  
"You promised." Valkyrie whispered. "They have a bomb, we go, we die."  
"I don't care about me."  
"I do, and i'm sorry, for everything." Valkyrie whispered, a tear trickling down her cheek. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I thought I loved Caelan, but I guess it was lust, not love... He just seemed so exciting... And I have no excuses..."  
"Shush. It doesn't matter now..." Fletcher stroked her hair.  
"Of course it does, I was stupid and selfish, and stubborn and I-"

She was cut off as Fletcher caught her lips with his own. His hands held her so gently, one cupping her face, the other sitting in the small of her back, keeping her upright. She kissed him back, tentatively, one hand cupping his face, the other touching his hair. Her eyes lingered on his blue ones for a moment, then her eyelids closed and she melted into him. The kiss was like the first one they'd ever shared- his right thumb brushed her cheek and her belly did flips. She breathed him in, savouring the moment. But the moment was too short, he pulled away, the kiss was over,  
"I love you." and then he was gone.

Sanguine hauled her up.  
"I think first, we'll break your bones, strain your muscles and snap your ligaments. Should be fun. And then you'll have no 'ope of runnin'."  
Valkyrie whimpered, holding on to the hope that someone, anyone, would arrive to save her.

They carried her upstairs, her struggles useless, her cries falling on deaf ears.  
They walked into an unused room, which had obviously been previously set out with mechanical tools. A rickety wooden bed which looked like it was meant for operating sat in the middle of the room. Shackles were drilled into the wall.  
They heaved her onto the table and set her down harshly.

"Don't worry Val, we won't harm your pretty little face." Tanith smiled.

Sanguine shackled her legs to the table, then reached under the table and brought out nails and a hammer.  
"Lets hope you enjoy this as much as I will darlin'."  
He lined the nail up with the centre of her hand whilst Tanith held her down.  
All of a sudden, he brought the hammer down sharply, driving the nail through her right hand.

Valkyrie's torso bucked in pain, she screamed.  
Sanguine carried on to her left hand.  
"Say g'bye to your left hook lil' darlin'!"  
Valkyrie closed her eyes, so as not to see their smirking faces.

Then they started breaking the bones in her lower legs, stomping, using a sledgehammer, being as creative as possible.  
Her screams changing pitch until she thought she'd pass out.  
"When we get back, we're going to start pulling out your teeth too. One. By. One." Tanith growled.  
Then Tanith snapped Valkyrie's Achilles tendon and she lost it, screaming, trying to bite, thrashing, and finally passing out.

Valkyrie woke up, seemingly alone.  
She whimpered, stale tears still resting on her face.  
Her hands were free, bloody circles all the way through her hands, blood soaking into the wood.

She lifted her head to look at her legs.  
"Don't struggle."  
She jumped.  
"Fletcher?" her voice rasped. "How are you here?"  
"We don't have much time." he replied, stepping out of the shadows and placing her head down on the table.  
"The bomb? How have you not triggered the bomb?"  
"Skulduggery disabled it for a few minutes."  
"But you couldn't talk to him about anything." Valkyrie replied, her eyelids fluttering.  
"Ah yes, but they didn't say I couldn't write it down." the smirk that would have usually accompanied a comment like this was absent.

Talking from the corridor, Tanith and Sanguine.  
"Fletcher, please, kill me and go. I'm no use, I can't use my legs." Valkyrie whispered.  
"You're coming with me." Fletcher said stubbornly, looking into her eyes.  
He walked around her with a key and quickly undid the shackles on her ankles, his fingers fumbling.  
She was free.  
Fletcher scooped Valkyrie into his arms.  
The door opened, and as Fletcher teleported, Sanguine threw his razor...

They arrived in Skulduggery's house. Sanguine's razor embedded deeply into the side of Valkyrie's ribs.  
"Skulduggery!" Fletcher called.  
She was gasping, her pain obvious.  
He sat down on the sofa, Valkyrie in his arms.  
"Skulduggery!" Fletcher yelled.  
"Alright, coffee or tea?" he replied.  
"Skulduggery?!" Fletcher insisted.  
"Coming." he stepped into the room, "Hello Valkyrie, how're feeling?" he stepped around the sofa to see Valkyrie, shock registered in his hollow eye sockets.

"I was going to take her to the Sanctuary, but since Nye is on holiday..."  
"She wouldn't make it." Skulduggery mumbled.  
Valkyrie's legs were bleeding, her ankles cut deeply from the shackles. Her hands were covered in blood from the nails. Her side trickling non-stop with blood. The bones in her legs were in the tiniest fragments. Her body was in shock, it was shutting itself down.

She knew she was dying. She began sobbing profusely.

Skulduggery pulled the razor out of her side and used a cushion to slow the bleeding.  
Fletcher draped his jacket around her shoulders as she became cold.  
He cradled her like a baby, he stroked her hair and held her close.

"Thank you. For everything." she whispered to Skulduggery.  
Skulduggery stroked her cheek,  
"It's a pleasure kid." He got up, and left Fletcher and Valkyrie. Valkyrie knew where he'd go, he'd go to kill Sanguine and to catch Tanith.  
The door clicked shut.

"I'm gonna miss you Fletch." Valkyrie gasped.  
Fletcher could say nothing, he knew his voice would crack. The pain on his face was unmistakable.  
"I really am sorry for everything, and I guess I deserve it."  
"Shut up. Do you hell as like deserve it." a tear from Fletcher's cheek dropped onto Valkyrie's face.  
"I'm glad it was me rather than you." Valkyrie whispered, reaching up and trailing her finger along his collar.  
"You're not going to let me go through with the plan from before, are you?" he asked.  
"No." she snapped.

They were silent for a few minutes. Watching each other.  
Valkyrie's eyes flickered shut, then snapped open.  
"Fletcher," he looked directly into her doe eyes. "I never got to say- I love you too..." she pulled him towards her by his collar, using her reserved energy to kiss him goodbye. He held her close, both of them cherishing each moment, they shared the sweetest kiss beknown to them.

And Fletcher teleported with her. To within a mile radius of the house; Still kissing, they went out with a bang...

* * *

**okay guys, the idea has changed slightly.. i hope you like it xx**


	10. Shower

**Just a heads up- this chapter contains some foul language.  
I haven't been here in quite a while I know, so i'm very sorry about that, but here you are and here's your next chapter, I hope you enjoy!  
(note: Valkyrie isn't with Fletcher any more in this)**

* * *

Valkyrie touched the mirror and padded to the bathroom, she felt she desperately needed a shower.  
She stripped down to her underwear while running warm water into the sink. She splashed her face with the water and scrubbed her eyes to rid them of the mascara she was wearing, she looked up into the mirror to see black streaked around her eyes.  
She sighed and pumped soap into her hands, she lathered the soap in both hands, squeezed her eyes shut and scrubbed again. When her eyes started to sting she stopped and splashed her face with the water multiple times.

With eyes still closed and stinging, she shut off the tap, struggled with her underwear and felt her way to the shower. She brushed her fingers along the glass door to find the seam and pulled the door open, then stepped into the shower, lifting her feet higher than usual so as not to trip or bash her toes unexpectedly.  
She gently pulled the door closed and fumbled blindly for the shower dial.  
When her fingers closed around it, she sharply turned the dial, pressing her body into the tiles so as not to be shocked by the cold streaks of water which came before the soothing warmth.

She stepped under the spray once she felt it was warm enough and splashed her face with the water, but kept her eyes closed; she imagined she was in Italy, and it was raining, that sweet warm rain she remembered from the few times she went there with Fletcher. She loved the rain there, it was warm and soothing, but by the time the rain stopped you'd be more or less dry again from the simple heat of the sun.

_God I miss him._

Valkyrie pushed her hair back from her face and bent down, waiting until her dancing fingers closed around the shampoo. She used the shampoo and the conditioner and body-wash, reveling in their fruity scents.

She tilted back her head and let the warm water hammer her eyebrows and cheekbones, she sighed and pushed her hands through her hair, then placed her hands on the glass door of the shower in front of her. Valkyrie let her head drop forward, letting the light droplets hammer her muscles and loosen them. She sighed again, beginning to relax.

_Thank god for power-showers._

"I cannot believe-" Valkyrie jumped at the familiar voice.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in my shower Fletcher?!" she hissed, eyes still tightly shut and stinging from her soap vs mascara battle earlier.

"I cannot believe," Fletcher started again, "that i've been here all this time, and you didn't even realise."

"You've been watching me, the whole time?" Valkyrie thundered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What can I say? Yes. Is that weird?"

"Yes it's weird. Get out. Get out before I hit you." Valkyrie turned herself to face the corner of the shower, covering herself from Fletcher as best she could.

"You can't hurt me any more. I'm strong, stronger than you." His mouth dangerously close to her ear. Hot breath encasing her the side of her face. She rubbed her face.

"What the hell Fletch?" she rubbed her eyes, splashing water at them in an effort to rid them of soap. She blinked them open and turned her head.

The sight she saw made her turn her whole body to face him and stumble backward, pressing herself into the tiles "Oh god no."

"Hey, babe." the black lips spat. Valkyrie noticed he was, thankfully for her, fully clothed, leather jacket and all.

"You little bastard.." she whispered, more to the remnant than Fletcher "Get out of him. Get the hell out."

"Oh, but, he likes it. But i'm not sure if he likes you." Fletcher's lips pulled up into a black snarl. "You see, his emotions are so conflicted about you. He loves you. But he hates you for cheating on him." he spat.

"Why do you do that?"

"What?"

"Talk about him like he's not here, when he is here."

"Oh he's here sweetheart, don't you worry. He's here... subconsciously at least. I can flip through every thought in his pretty little head. And in a few more days, we'll be bonded forever, and we will be one." He blinked rapidly, then locked his eyes on hers. "But what to do with you... You see, the poor chap, his emotions rage within him, one minute he wants to taste you on his lips, and the next he wants to make you pay for your treachery."

Valkyrie closed her fingers around his throat and stood on her tip-toes, looking into his face.

"Then why have you come here?" Valkyrie snarled, the water still raining down on them both.

"Because, babe, i've made the decision for him."

Valkyrie threw up her elbow into Fletcher's face and she felt it connect with his nose with a crunch.  
_Sorry Fletch.  
_She rotated the same arm and drove it forward, aiming for under his chin. He caught the punch easily and held her wrist.  
He pressed himself in close and blocked any kicks or knees by forcing his knees between hers.  
He pressed his shoulder in as her left arm came up to punch him; it caught the side of his ear and he felt the blood rush to it, making it tingle and burn.  
He laughed, trapping both of her arms under his left armpit.  
He hammered punches into the side of her skull.

"Do you submit?" he hissed, his fist bloody.

Valkyrie nodded, she could see no way out of the situation until he released her.

Fletcher slowly let go, then entwined his fist into her hair  
"I'm going to make you suffer like never before. The way I suffered!" he bit down onto the juncture between her neck and shoulder, teeth sinking through the flesh. Valkyrie yelped and thrashed.

"Fletcher suffered. Not you. You're a remnant. A thief, claiming his soul as your own, making him believe he's something he's not!" she went to stomp on his foot, so he yanked her hair painfully and she started yelling, so he pulled more and she yelled more.

The Skeleton Detective in the garden heard sounds of Valkyrie in distress, mainly yelling, but sometimes she got like this. Emotional.

"Let go of me, let go." Valkyrie yelling. A struggle. Who else would be in there with her? In the shower. Should he intrude? Was this a private affair or was this a situation? A shattering of glass. A situation. "I loved Fletcher. But perfect things aren't meant to last."

Skulduggery buffeted up to the window and climbed through.  
"You're a treacherous little cow, how could you break my heart?!" he heard Fletcher snap.  
"It's not your heart!" she retorted throwing both herself and Fletcher backward into the glass door of the shower, she heard it crack. Fletcher whirled them both around and rammed Valkyrie's head into the cracked glass, it shattered.  
Skulduggery ran to the bathroom door, ignoring any more conversation, he kicked at the locked door; one, two, three times. It broke and he stumbled in, just in time to see Fletcher Renn's black lips smirk as the black blood retracted from his veins to leave a normal face, just in time to see the underlying pain on Fletcher Renn's face as he teleported.  
Fletcher Renn vanished, and a blood caked shard of glass fell to the floor and shattered into a million pieces; just like Skulduggery's heart.

Skulduggery stared at Valkyrie, a deep red smile carved in her neck from ear to ear, her crimson blood languidly swirling down the drain with the water. The Skeleton Detective roared in anguish, out of all the lives he failed to save, that one in a million had to be hers.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, I hope this is okay and wasn't too uncomfortable to read or anything xx**


	11. The fall

I haven't written in a while, my apologies.

But hopefully this next chapter will be satisfying enough :)

* * *

The wind was rushing through her ears.  
Her skin was pulled tight against her cheeks.  
Her clothes were billowing out behind her, and her hair was streaming out behind her too. Both like failing parachutes.  
As she spread her arms wide, she almost laughed despite herself.  
The feeling of exhilaration that caught her breath, almost drowned out the panic threatening to choke her.

Her body was tense as she went, fighting back.  
And now, now she was spinning, tumbling, turning. Dancing through the air.  
She was falling so fast, she swore that the air was rushing towards her, as she traveled toward the unwelcome embrace.  
She tried to catch her breath, but the solid walls of air that constantly hit her, failed to allow it.

Searchingly, she turned her head to the side, struggling for a breath.  
She flailed in the air, her arms and legs numb with the euphoric sensation of falling.  
Tears streamed up her face, from the outside corners of her eyes, up past her temples and into her hair.

She closed her eyes and welcomed the darkness.  
Her ears clasped at the blaring and humming sounds as her body gave in and relaxed.

She felt the impact a second after she hit the floor, she felt her face crunch and knee-caps shatter, and then numbness and nothingness.

Skulduggery watched her fall, he screamed and yelled, he shook his skull. He cursed.  
His eye-sockets went blank as he watched her bounce across the pavement, then he looked up to the roof of the 8 story building to see Ghastly.  
Then, Skulduggery turned, and walked away. Job done. The lesser of two evils.

* * *

I apologize for the torturous events of this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review xx


End file.
